


dusk

by babydoll8901



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 07:21:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babydoll8901/pseuds/babydoll8901
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what if tom had known the traditions before hogwarts? time travel alternate universe</p>
            </blockquote>





	dusk

**Author's Note:**

> desclaimer- i do not own the harry potter characters
> 
> i have this story on my pardum account on fanfiction.net

Hadrian Soir had always seemed a little bit odd to everyone even as a child, he had been a beautiful child with wonderful manners but there had always been something different about him that no one could really place, so quiet he was but everyone flocked towards him like moths to a candle warming them to their very cores instead of burning them with his fire, he was a gentle wizard but almost aloof in his mannerism but it was to be expected as a heir to a very wealthy pureblood family, he had attended Beauxbatons graduating with the highest marks with his friends and family members behind him everyone one knowing he would have a very successful future when suddenly on January 1, 1927 he disappeared from the public leaving the French magical world in confusion for several years to come.  
Hadrian had waited for this night for so long, nineteen years he had waited and planned and finally it was beginning, with a blank face he entered the muggle orphanage sneering inside at the horrible place he walked briskly down the halls finding all the people in the orphanage and erasing all memories they had of the baby that was born yesterday after that was done he made his way upstairs towards the nursery walking in to find the room in a poor state unfit for the baby that laid in the pitiful crib walking towards the babe he finally let his mask down his eyes soften his mouth smiling gently as he looked down at the one day old babe who whimpered in his sleep making him frown slightly before picking up the babe and walking out of the disgusting place before apperating to his new house with his new charge in tow.  
the next few years past almost to fast for Hadrian as he raised the child as his own, he beamed with pride and happiness as he took his first step, spoke his first word, did his first magic, made his first friend. Hadrian was everything a father should be he was always kind and gentle with the boy always there for the boy when he needed him tucking him into bed singing him lullabies comforting him when he had nightmares or when a storm was partially bad, he showed him right from wrong taught him manners and wizard traditions everything he would need to know when he got older and as the years past he began to dread when the letter would arrive not wanting to see his child leave but knowing it had to happen so it was with a resigned face as he looked down upon the loopy hand writing that read  
Mr.Thomas marvolo Riddle  
The Green Room  
5032, Mayfield  
England, United Kingdom  
he shifted his face to a smile as he heard the footsteps that ran towards the kitchen before the door was thrown open by a child that eagerly ran up to him  
"Did it come?!"he asked impatiently  
Hadrian smile becoming more real as he looked down at his child before handing him his letter smiling as the boy tore open the letter he began to read the words out loud "dear mister riddle we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry"  
and even as much as he had dreaded this moment he dropped to his knees and hugged the child tightly to him  
"i am so proud of you" he whispered in his hair he felt the smile tom hid in his neck  
this would be would be a moment later on that he would look back on wistfully because he knew things were about to change.  
And change it did as the years past tom wrote less and less to Hadrian and by the time his fourth year came around the letters had become empty nothing really in them as his child started to keep more secrets from him and though he had seen it coming it had broke the fathers heart as his son grew further and further from him. he tried his hardest to keep his relationship with his son, never was there a week that he didn't send his son at least two letters filled with what he had been doing those days and how much he missed the boy and care packets with homemade cookies and his special hot chocolate mix, he sent the boy cards and gifts on birthdays but it seemed the harder he tried the more distant tom got until he was watching as his son waited impatiently for the summers to end so he could leave again and it brought daggers to his heart but it was nothing compared to the pain when tom had opted to spend the holidays at hogwarts instead of home and he watched as his charismatic son saw the worst of the Wizarding World and decided to change it soon he had gathering followers with similar beliefs. but Hadrian was always in the shadows protecting his son from the prying eyes of Dumbledore smoothing out toms involvement with the basilisk keeping his child safe from any of the silent threats that soon surrounded him keeping tom oblivious to it all.  
And though it hurt he was glad of one thing even as he watched his child turn into a dark lord he smiled a pain filled smile because even if tom had left him it was okay because this time tom wouldn't go insane, this time he would fight for the traditions he had grown up knowing he would fight for the right to perform dark magic for the equal rights of dark creatures he would be just what the Wizarding World needed, and if toms father watched with a pained smile as he was replaced with more important things well, no one really had to know.  
A/N- Okay so i need opinions should i continue this or leave it a one shot?


End file.
